


All Saints Day Excerpt

by lionsuicide



Series: Pumpkin Season [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby and Rufus, Detectives, M/M, excerpt, radio station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: I have finally found inspiration for writing my story. It's still in the process of being written.I hope to have part 2 up no later than tomorrow night. I apologize to those who actually like the story for making you wait so long.So without further ado here is a bit of part 2.Advice, comments, constructive criticism, and suggestions are always welcome.





	All Saints Day Excerpt

HHHEEELLLOOO _Lawrence, Kansas! Hope you guys are having a wonderful day. It's a beautiful day today. The weather is 65 degrees with a light breeze. If you aren't doing something outside I highly recommend you change your plans ASAP!_  
_For those just tuning in, we just got finished reading the Marmaduke comic._  
_Oh Marmaduke you so crazy!_  
_We are four weeks away from Halloween and we're counting down the hours!_  
_In local news, some attractions opened today. For all those brave souls we have, Saints Scare House!Scariest haunted house you will ever go to._  
_I went once last year and nearly wet myself from fear. The decorations are so life like, it's horrifying._  
_This house is not recommended for anyone with medical conditions or anyone under the age of 16. For the more tame souls, the Poltergeist Pumpkin Patch is the place to be! It's for all ages and costs 5 dollars per person. They have competitions for different ages, mazes, food, shows, music, arts and crafts, and so much more! Fun times and great memories are bound to happen at the Poltergeist Patch!_  
_On a more serious note, 17 year old Anna Milton has yet to be found. She went missing four days ago. Police could use any help you have. If you have any ideas about her whereabouts please call 666-312-1995._  
_With me right now is Detective Turner and Detective Singer with a PSA._  
_-Yes thank you, DJ Garth. Be careful out there kids. In the last decade or so gruesome murders have been increasing and if you don't want to die in the worst ways poss..._  
_Thank you Detective Turner, I'll take it from here._  
_-Meh._  
_Were you ever nice?_  
_-1985. Worst year of my life._  
_As my partner was saying be careful and stay safe out there. In the last decade we have noticed that crime has spiked significantly especially around Halloween. Some rules you should follow:_  
_1\. Don't go anywhere alone especially at night, there is safety in numbers._  
_2\. There is an eleven o'clock curfew for everyone under the age of 21. Anyone under that age caught outside after that time will be fined $500 and placed on watch. This is for your protection._  
_3\. Keep your eyes open and be aware of your surroundings. If something seems wrong, you're probably right._  
_4\. If you notice something wrong, don't confront it by yourself. Call 911 immediately and either wait for us to get there or get to safety._  
_The world is a crazy place filled with crazy people._  
_It's better to be safe than sorry._  
_5\. Be smart. Don't go looking for trouble. If you go knocking on the Devils door, he's bound to answer eventually._  
_As the Bible says there is a stairway to Heaven and a highway to Hell......_

I turn off the radio as he starts quoting the Bible.  
This town is already looking like a fantastic hunting ground!  
Hehehe ! This is going to be so much fun


End file.
